Top Cow/Transcript
Here's the episode 37th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis and Pip playing a plane video game) * Otis: Ice Cow to Wing Rat. Brain focus like laser beam. I'm ready to begin my run. * Pip: Roger, Ice Cow. Got your approach. Watch your flank on the right. Go get'em. * Otis: Wing Rat, I'm in trouble! I'm switching to turbo! * Pip: Are you crazy? Have you lost your milk!?! She'll fly apart. * Otis: Then fly her apart! * Bessie: Will you morons keep it down? I'm trying to read my sassy romance novels. * Otis: (sees his score) Yes. I did it! I earned my virtual Flying Ace status. * Tigger: Nice job, Otis. * Bessie: Yeah right. More like Flying Idiot status. * Otis: Oh I see what you did there. For your information, flying is in my blood. * Lincoln: It is? * Tigger: How do you know flying is in your blood? * Otis: You see, (), my uncle Deke was a member of the Tuskegee Air Cows. He soared with the eagles. * Bessie: And now you hang with the turkeys. Ha. That's a good one. I gotta go right that down. (leaves) * Tigger: Nah, don't listen to her. * Lincoln: Yeah, we believe you can a real pilot like your uncle. * Otis: True. But the sarcastic cow gotta point. If I wanna be a real pilot, I gotta take to the next level. Get the gang together Pip. Today we slip the soil bonds of earth and lip kiss the sky. * Pip: That sounds gross. * Otis: No. It will be awesome. Trust me. * Pip: Ok. * Otis: Do you trust me? * Pip: Yep (Later at a airfield) * Otis: Oh man. Check out those wicked sticks of sky candy. * Pig: The Spirit of Newark? * Abby: Ole' Deathtrap? You sure these heaps are safe? * Otis: Of course. Look at the struts on this thing. (Suddenly Ole' Deathtrap falls apart) * Peck: Otis, when you crash, can we have your stuff? * Freddy: Dibs on his comic books! * Otis: Uh, I'm not crash. (puts on pilot's cap) I'm gonna take this crate up for a quick spin. * ???: Hold on now! * Rabbit: Oh my goodness! Quick hide! (Everyone hides as a old crop duster comes in) * Otis: Well, hello, sir. I am not a cow. * Crop Duster: Well, I can see that. I got eyes ain't I? (reveals both to be googly) Ah, you must be the new pilot I advertise there in the Crop Duster Gazette. * Otis: Uh, I'm gonna say yes. * Crop Duster: Well, let tell you one thing. There's a demon that lives in the air. And he eats pugs like you for breakfast! (laughs and coughs out dust) Well, here's the key to the airfield and uh, here's today crop dusting assignment. (drops both) Crackertoe! (his horse comes by) Well, good luck, young fellow. (lift his horse on his back and leaves) * Otis: You count on me, crazy crop dusting guy. Wow, what a incredible stroke of contrivance. Ok, gang, hop in. * Pig: What? Ho, ho. I'm not getting in that thing. Nuh-uh! * Abby: Yeah, Otis. We thought we kinda cheer you on from down here. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, and I had issues with the last time I was in a crop duster. * Otis: Guys, if I nail this test run, he'll let me fly everyday. And I'm gonna need a top notch flight crew backing me up. What'ya say? (Everyone wasn't sure at first) * Otis: I got in-flight peanuts. * All: We're in. (A few minutes later) * Pip: You sure you know what your doing? * Rabbit: Cause you never flown a real plane. * Otis: Of course. It's just the video game. This is replay, this fires my energy crystals, and this is where the quarters go. * Cosmo: Eh, close enough. * Freddy: Well, I feel reassured. * Otis: Mechanic, how we doing? * Lana: Some parts we're missing so I had to improvise. * Lola: With a diaper? * Lana: A nighttime diaper. For extra strength. I even found some extra paint to give Newark a face lift. And I painted Lori on the crop duster. * Lori: That doesn't even look like me. * Otis: Perfect. Stewardess, contact! * Abby: Otis, I'm the second flight mechanic. * Otis: Whatever you have to tell yourself. * Abby: (turns propeller and gets in) Contact. * Otis: (starts driving into the runway) Fly, you beautiful air pony. Fly! * Scruffy: Otis, you, uh, see the shed, right? * Timmy Turner: We're not gonna make it! * Lynn: We're gonna make it! * Otis: '''Come on, come on, come on. (moos as he flies the plane over it) * '''Pig: Yea, Otis! * Abby: I knew you could do it. * Otis: Ok, flight crew, check in. Co-pilot? * Pip: I'm incredibly frightened. * Otis: Roger that. Navigator? * Pig: Er, let's see uh? Good this way, then scooch to the left. (accidentally lets go of the map) And then we get out and ask. * Otis: Sweet! Abby, how's are adorable stewardess? * Abby: Otis, for this last time, that's Freddy and Peck's job. * Freddy: Yes, and the correct term is in-flight costumer service representative. * Peck: Thank you, Freddick. Attention, everyone, safety instruction time. Now there are two exits on this craft: Here and--- (Everyone gets bored) * Freddy: Fine, but when your lungs are screaming for oxygen, don't come crying to us. * Otis: Cut the chatter, crew. We're approaching our target. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes